My best friends
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: A one-shot of Shikaku Nara's thoughts while he is dying during the fourth shinobi war about his best friends that made his life great. Please reviews and say who do you think those friends are.


My best friends

I don't own Naruto or anything related to it

I"m sorry for the mistakes in my writing English is not my first language

A/N: The story will be an AU because many things are going to be different from the cannon not by much but still the difference will be noticeable(like one of the characters age).

I'm dying I know that it's not hard to see not even for someone who isn't considered a genius. Close to me is Inoichi one of my teammates everyone think my teammates are my best friends but they are wrong, both my best friends were in different teams but that didn't stop us from being brothers in all but blood. I had an 'older brother' and a 'younger brother' all three of us were in the same year but one was a few months older and the other was younger by a few months. We both liked to remind him that and were always really protective of him no matter that he was one of the best shinobi in the world.

I am now the only one left alive my 'little brother' died young and a hero to all he is loved and respected in our village but feared in others some even hated him not that it was his fault we were at war with the other countries and deaths were predictable but he got blamed for most of them and made many enemies while my 'older brother' still died young but he was older at the time. We were the dream team the best of the best we worked together like we could read each other's mind and we never failed. But if you would ask someone else they would say we didn't even know each other let alone be friends we were so different like night and day or like water and fire but that's what made us great friends.

The only good thing about dying is that I'll be able to join my brothers don't get me wrong I love my family very much but I miss them more but I'm sorry won't be able to see my son grow up to get married and have children,I won't be able to see my brother's children do the same but I'm happy to know they will be fine and will have the chance to do everything we won't see them do. I really hope they are happy that's all I want. Two of them were raised without their fathers I did everything I could but I couldn't take care of them like I wanted to especially my little brother's son he would be in danger if anyone learned who his father was so both of us stayed away and helped in everything we could after my older brother died I stayed away from his son too but still helped him even if it was less than the other.

I remember really clearly the first time we met at school me and him immediately disliked each other while our little brother got us together as friends at first he was the only thing we had in common but in time we became really close. I remember every adventure, every happy moment and memory but I also remember the sad ones the day my little brother died and we were left alone, the moment we console my brother's student when our own hearts were being ripped to pieces by the news and being told we couldn't see his son on a daily basis the boy we loved like our own. We saw him grow up and be just like his father and I remember my brother gaining Mangekyō Sharingan after his death the saddest that wouldn't leave we took more dangerous missions until we were in the deathbed and the Hokage forbid us to leave the village. I kept my position while he left him but we still were just as close.

I remember a clear as the day it happened my second brother's death when we were finally being happy again when it happened no one understood why I was devasted,that was the day I asked the Hokage to keep an eye on both of them and almost killed many civilian and shinobi for hurting my nephew I've never regretted and that the good thing of him being dead he won't see how the village treats our brothers little boy.

They with being great friends I can see it just like their fathers and just like his father will be him the one that with uniting them at first, for now, I can leave in peace

I can see them waiting for me. Yellow and black, blue and onyx.

Now I'm finally happy.


End file.
